Brutasha
- Both are founding Avengers.}} Brutasha is the het ship between Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff from the Marvel Cinematic Universe fandom. Canon The Avengers Nick Fury sent Natasha to Kolkata, India in order to recruit Bruce to search for the Tesseract. Bruce agreed despite not trusting her, or S.H.I.E.L.D. in general. On the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, after Loki's brainwashed men caused an explosion in the lab that sent Natasha and Bruce flying through a window, Bruce began to transform into the Hulk. Natasha, whose leg was pinned under fallen debris, attempted to keep him calm, but Bruce still transformed. Natasha managed to free herself and fled in terror from the Hulk. He hit her across a room, and likely would have done more damage if Thor hadn't intervened and gained the Hulk's attention. Despite Natasha being visibly shaken and terrified by the Hulk, the two fought alongside each other during the Battle of New York. Avengers: Age of Ultron Since the days of The Avengers, Natasha and Bruce had devised a way to calm the Hulk down enough to turn back into Bruce. The method, called a lullaby, involved Natasha saying, "the sun's getting real low," and then gently touching his arm and hand. Natasha and the Hulk fought alongside each other to retrieve Loki's scepter from a HYDRA research facility in Sokovia. Though she was still visibly scared of him, she successfully used a lullaby to calm the Hulk down after the battle. On the Quinjet back to Avengers Tower, Natasha tried to convince Bruce that he wasn't a monster, and that he was actually saving lives with his strength. At the after-party to celebrate their acquisition of the scepter, Natasha flirted with him, though Bruce was hesitant to start flirting with her. She protected him during the ensuing fight with Ultron's bots, telling him not to turn into the Hulk. Wanda Maximoff later inflicted them both with nightmare visions. Natasha was forced to relive her traumatic past, while Bruce was turned into a furious, unthinking, unfeeling monster. Natasha in particular was shaken in her belief that she could be a hero, and begged Bruce to run away with her, though he refused. Later, when Natasha was captured by Ultron, Bruce rescued her while the others evacuated civilians from the city. Bruce told her that he was willing to run away with her. Natasha, who had returned to wanting to be a hero, kissed him, and then pushed him off a ledge to force him to turn into the Hulk. The two fought in the Battle of Sokovia. Afterwards, Natasha attempted a lullaby, but gunfire from Ultron prevented her from completing it. The Hulk placed Natasha safely on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and then stole a Quinjet, flying off to parts unknown. He ignored Natasha's message asking her to come back, greatly saddening her. Avengers: Infinity War Natasha and Bruce met for the first time in several years at the New Avengers Facility and greeted each other awkwardly. They later fought together in the battle against Thanos' forces in Wakanda. They both survived Thanos' snap to kill half the universe. Avengers: Endgame Moments Avengers: Age Of Ultron * Laura asked Clint how long Romanoff and Banner had been seeing one another, though he denied it. Captain America: Civil War * Rhodey, turns to Natasha, after they have seen Hulk on the Screen. * Tony, asked Natasha if she has any news from Hulk. Thor: Ragnarok * When the Hulk saw Natasha in her message on the Quinjet, he was shaken enough to transform back into Bruce. * Thor tells Bruce that Natasha is alright. Avengers: Infinity War * Natasha checks up on Bruce doing with the Hulkbuster. Avengers: Endgame * Natasha tells Bruce that nobody blame him for losing to Thanos. * Bruce asks Clint where Natasha is. * Bruce fells on his knee learning that Natasha has died. * Bruce realising that Natasha was dead, Bruce fell to his knees and pounded the time machine with his fist. * Bruce mourns Natasha Romanoff's death. * Bruce suddenly vented his anger by throwing a piece of furniture across the lake. Proclaiming that Natasha could not return, Bruce charged the team with making her sacrifice worthwhile. * Bruce tells Steve he tried to bring Natasha back. Quotes Fandom FAN FICTION : :Bruce/Natasha (Avengers movies) tag on FanFiction.net :Bruce/Natasha (Marvel comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Hulk/Black Widow (Avengers comics) tag on FanFiction.net :Hulk/Black Widow (Avengers cartoon) tag on FanFiction.net TUMBLR : : : : WIKIS : Photos 3brutasha.gif brutasha.gif 2brutasha.jpg 1brutasha.jpg Video Marvel Funko Presents Tick Tick Smash (starring Hulk & Black Widow) EXCLUSIVE SHORT Navigation